Various peripheral devices, such as a set-top box (STB), a Blu-ray disk (BD), an audio system, a mobile device, a personal computer (PC), and an external memory, are increasingly used in connection with a display device.
A related art display device may receive contents, such as images and sounds, through a large number of channels established through peripheral devices connected with the display device. The peripheral devices may receive control signals from mutually different remote controllers and may be driven in response to the received control signals.